Wierna rzeka/Rozdział XI
Pewnej nocy wiosennej gwałtowna ulewa zdawała się zatapiać świat. Potoki deszczu dudniły po dachu i pluskały za okiennicami na głucho zawartymi. W pokojach panowała nieprzenikniona ciemność. Panna Salomea od wielu godzin leżała bez snu na swym posłaniu w dużym salonie. Drzwi od Odrowąża były przymknięte, gdyż zawsze teraz te drzwi, idąc spać, przywierała. Wszystkie myśli nieszczęśliwe, z miłości wyrosłe, rozpostarły się nad nią w tej nocy głuchej i potwornej. Zdawało się, że krążą jak przeklęta czereda dookoła pościeli, że koślawe palce zapuszczają we włosy i wynoszą głowę ze snu. Co począć? Co przedsięwziąć? Jak wyjść ze sprzeczności i dać sobie radę? Jakimże środkiem uśmierzyć niezwalczone cierpienia serca, zadusić szlochy i ciskanie się ślepe wewnętrznej potęgi bólu? Już w tej nocy tysiąc razy odważała się na rozmaite uczynki. Uciec z tym człowiekiem! Zginąć z nim gdzieś w bitwie, w jakimś dzikim, zwierzęcym, iście moskiewskim zdarzeniu! Skonać z nim razem, tutaj lub gdzie indziej — byleby tylko samej w tym miejscu bez niego nie zostać! Jakże to będzie? Nie wiedzieć, dokąd poszedł, i nie wiedzieć, co się z nim stało! Przybył obcy człowiek, a stał się wszechwładną siłą, która w duszy rządzi i świat sobą napełnia. Terazże czekać na wieść i nie doczekać się nigdy niczego! Żyć, gdy go nie będzie, skoro on jest życiem! Być w tym samym miejscu i wspominać każdą chwilę, przeżywać po wtóre wszystkie wypadki — i nadaremnie czekać, czekać na jakąś zbójecką wieść! Każda rzecz przestanie być sobą — stanie się obrazem albo wspomnieniem. Czy znowu — dowiedzieć się, że gdzieś jest, ocalał, ale jest z inną kobietą, mieszka tam i tam... Spostrzegała poprzez nocny mrok obcą twarz, oczy kobiece w jego oczy wpatrzone, i umierała od tego widoku w najgłębszej męczarni. Och, jakże znieść takie cierpienie? Porywała się tedy ze swego legowiska do jakiegoś dzieła, które by go jej oddało. Przecie on jeszcze jest! Tu, za przymkniętymi drzwiami! Zawołać go półgłosem — i obudzi się. Odezwie się cichym, najsłodszym szeptem. Można go widzieć, dotknąć rękoma, mówić i słuchać. O, radości, radości! Przeżywała szczęście swoje pieszcząc się nim jak matka dzieckiem. Kładła na sercu gorejącym w płomieniach tę chwilę, która biegła, i kołysała ją na łonie swym błagając, żeby jak najdłużej, żeby nieskończenie ta chwila trwała! Lecz świadomość szczęścia wzniosła się jeszcze wyżej i odsłoniła prawdę bezwzględną, że chwila upływa — dzień — noc przeminie, a następna doba to już może ostatnia. I znowu wybuchała podnieta: Co czynić? Jaki znaleźć ratunek? Jak zacząć? Co zacząć? Na co się odważyć? Wspominała ojca — i konało w niej serce. Patrzyła w tę miłość nieustraszoną źrenicą i przeważała ją po tysiąckroć dokładną miarą swojej nowej, nieszczęsnej miłości. Ta niepojęta dla wszystkich siła, to nic — stało się wszystkim i wszystko pochłonęło w sobie. Słyszała głosy: Oto Mija! Na tym skończyła! Zwyczajne, pospolite rzeczy, ordynarne dzieje. Puściła się z powstańcem, który do domu zaszedł. Nikt jej nie pilnował, więc skorzystała. Bezgraniczna, niezgłębiona męka, straszliwa moc miłości — i ta siła sądu ludzkiego, co się w powyższych zawierała słowach! Jakież okrucieństwo! Jaki szał ludzki! Płomienie biły na głowę i serce dziko wrzało. Szlochała w poduszkę. — Więc cóż uczynić? — "Milczeć, zapomnieć" — jak to mają zwyczaj nauczać starsze niewiasty. Porwała się ze swego miejsca z dziką rozpaczą: wiedziała, że nie zapomni i że sobie rady nie da. Gdy przyjdą te dnie, które w dalekim mroku widziała — udusi się z męczarni. To znaczy zapewne rozkaz: "Milczeć, zapomnieć!" Jakże zapomnieć o tej głowie, tych oczach, o tym uśmiechu, o dźwięku jego wyrazów! Jakaż jest na to siła, co jest za sposób, żeby zapomnieć? Wiedziała, że takiej siły nigdzie nie ma i że nic na świecie wydać jej ze siebie nie może. Bo jakże wyjąć z duszy cały jej świat, jak wyrwać wszystko, co tym światem rządzi? Postanawiała znowu... Przedsięwzięcia dziwaczne, najbardziej nieprawdopodobne, wobec których przed chwilą mróz jej plecy przenikał, wydawały się naturalnymi i łatwymi do wykonania. Lecz nim chwila minęła, wyrastał mur rzeczywistości. Zamykała się brama i z prawej i brama z lewej strony, a głuche życia więzienie kładło na ręce kajdany. Cóż uczynić z miłością ojca? Podeptać, odepchnąć? Przyjedzie w nocy i nie zastanie. Szczepan go zawiadomi, że tak i tak. Nie zabili jej wrogowie, nie "zgwałcili" przemocą żołdacy — co by dla świętej sprawy z żołnierską mocą przebolał li Bogu oddał na sąd — lecz ohydnie puściła się z powstańcem. Uciekła z nim i gdzieś się wałęsa. I oto miłość ojcowska, głębokie, naturalne czucie, jak oddech proste — ukazało się jako złe, jako przemoc i tyrania. O, rozpaczy, rozpaczy! Jakże to mogła zrozumieć w sobie, osądzić — jaką wszechmocą pokonać i skarać? Leciała do straszliwego zjawiska, żeby je szarpać i deptać, a nagłym tknięta wspomnieniem patrzyła w inną stronę. Ukazywały się cudne widoki. Pojechała z nim, ze swym małżonkiem, w dalekie, obce, szczęśliwe kraje. Nie ma już tej ohydnej zbrodni, co się wśród nocy wałęsa po drogach, placach i domach ziemi zdeptanej, kołace do okien i rozrywa ludzki sen! Nie ma już tortur poniżenia i zgryzot wstydu, drgania kobiecej nagości pod okiem cudzoziemskich żołdaków! Wyciągnęła ręce w ciemność do szczęścia, które było za lekko przymkniętymi drzwiami. Lecz wyciągnięte ręce chwytał i załamywał los... Musiały się cofnąć. Siedząc na łóżku z głową nisko zwieszoną, z rozpuszczonymi Włosami, zatopiła w nich palce. A jak włosy palcami, tak samo myślą przebierała pasma i widoki swoich zagadnień. Przelotne marzenie, szczęśliwy mrok uczuć, a omdlałość woli — poniosły w kraj półjawy, gdzie fakty nieprawdopodobne stają się dokonaniem. Widziała obce miasta, słoneczne krainy. Przesuwali się ludzie obcą gwarzący mową. Nawijały się przygody niewiadome duszy, zagadnienia, o które jeszcze nigdy nie zahaczała myśl. Widziała twarze ludzi, kształty gmachów, barwy pól, aleje i zagaja drzew w słonecznej, wyśnionej stronie. Tam to — daleko — odbywała się wędrówka z jej księciem panem... Nagle wpośród tego połapania dał się słyszeć daleki w domu łoskot, jakby kto strzelił z palnej broni albo uderzył z mocą w puste naczynie. Potem nastała cisza tym głębsza i zupełniejsza. Włosy zjeżyły się na głowie. Trwoga wionęła przez zmartwiałe dało. Natężony a pobudzony słuch powziął złudzenie nowego huku. Był ten drugi łoskot — czy nie? Zapewne był, bo ciało po nim drży jak liść. — Domink! — Jeszcze chwila i coś pokojem wionęło, jakby się drzwi do wielkiego salonu na oścież a bezszelestnie otwarły. O, Boże! Stoi we drzwiach! Czarna postać — biała twarz. Zakryła dłońmi oczy, zwinęła się w kłębek, wtuliła głowę w poduszkę, lecz widoku postaci nie mogła z oczu wytrącić. Lęk począł nią miotać. Coś pędziło z miejsca uderzając w kości, gnąc żebra. Nie mogła! Porwała się na nogi. Przeraźliwie krzyknęła. Zza przymkniętych drzwi książę odezwał się raz i drugi. Szeptem pytał, co się stało. Czy to żołnierze we drzwi łomocą? Plusk deszczu zagłuszał jego słowa, a dudnienie ulewy po dachu przeszkadzało rozróżniać wyrazy. Nie wiedząc ze strachu, co się z nią dzieje, drżąc na całym ciele panna Mija wysunęła się z pościeli i w bieliźnie szła przez ciemność, patrząc rozwartymi oczyma we drzwi salonu, gdzie niemal na jawie widziała stojącą Dominika postać. Jeszcze zakrzyknęła i straciwszy rozsądek dopadła drzwi Odrowąża. Wskoczyła do tego pokoju wszystka w ogniach przerażenia, szczękając zębami — i z krzykiem. Dopiero tam, gdy stanęła obok łóżka powstańca, opamiętała się, co zrobiła. On wtedy, dostrzegłszy białą jej postać w ciemności, wyciągnął ręce i trafił na zaciśnięte dłonie. — Co się dzieje? — pytał. — Dominik — wykrztusiła nie mogąc ustać — Gdzie? — Tam — za mną! — Ależ nie ma nikogo! — Stoi we drzwiach. — To złudzenie. — Przecie rzucał już beczkami. — Co się też pani wydaje! — Pan nie słyszał? — Dzieciństwo! Kadzie porozsychały się stojąc w przewiewnej sali, a teraz od ulewy znowu nasiąkają wilgocią i trzaskają. — Lepiej tak nie mówić!... Gładził pieszczotliwie jej ręce, żeby ją uspokoić. Każde takie pogłaskanie w istocie uciszało wzburzenie, lecz zarazem tchnęło językami ognia. Chciała wydostać dłonie z jego rąk, lecz ich nie puszczał. Przeciwnie, przyciągał, przygarniał je do siebie — do ust, do piersi. Tulił je do swej szyi, do czoła, gładził się nimi po twarzy. Nachyliła się niepostrzeżenie, przyciągana przezeń, i uczuła oddech na policzku. Nie mogła odejść, dźwignąć głowy. Niebiańskie zstąpiło szczęście, gdy ręce jego opasały ją poprzez bieliznę i pociągnęły bezsilną w to jego łoże. Radość niewysłowiona wytraciła do cna rozum, pamięć, świadomość, odczuwanie ciemności, wzrok i słuch. Sama jedna zastąpiła wszystko. Z westchnieniem nienasyconej rozkoszy przytuliła się cała wzdłuż do tego człowieka, którego tak kochała! Na szept odpowiadała szeptem, na każdy pocałunek pocałunkiem, na każdą pieszczotę pieszczotą. Stała się jak niewiedząca fala morza, która tonie w innej fali — jak powiewny obłok, który się w inny obłok zamienia — jak gałązka drzewiny, co się posłusznie za wiatrem kołysze nie wiedząc, w jakim miejscu i czemu. Rozwiązały się wszystkie myśli, ustała trwoga przed rozstaniem i straszliwe zagadki proste znalazły wytłumaczenie. Poczęła coś mówić o myślach, które ją prześladowały, gdy się Sama jedna tarzała po łóżku w tamtym pokoju. Na pytanie, czemu od dawna nie przyszła, skoro się bała tak bardzo i martwiła tak głęboko, nie znalazła odpowiedzi. W istocie, wydała się sobie głupią i tchórzliwą. Poznała tę chwilę swego życia jako szczęście bez granic, bez miary, bez początku i końca. Oto ta chwila rozstrzygnęła wszystko. Podłożyła prześliczne ramiona pod głowę ukochaną, przygarnęła do siebie tego człowieka odebranego śmierci i kołysała go na czystym łonie, jak niedawno kołysała samą chwilę miłosnego szczęścia obcowania z nim pod jednym dachem. Odrowąż, poczuwszy rękami jej twarde, jędrne ciało — dziewiczą piękność bioder, piersi, ramion i nóg — ogłuchł i oślepł, stracił rozum i oszalał z rozkoszy; zdawało mu się, że umiera. Istność jego zatonęła w niej i znikła jako odrębny byt. Wtulił się w nią i przeistoczył w samo szczęście. Pocałunki stawały się coraz bardziej nienasycone, bez końca, ogniste. Krzyk radosny wymykał się z ust. Nazwy pieszczotliwe spadały na usta, na oczy, na piersi, na włosy... Deszcz bił w dach, zacinał w ściany, bulgotał za zawartymi okiennicami wśród ciemnej, nieprzeniknionej nocy. XI